Show me Love
by Sparrow Cursed
Summary: Absol et Sir Gibsy on une révélation a faire Anthox Colaboy. Sera-t-il respectif ? Comment réagir-t-il (et ... et j'ai jamais été douée pour les résumés )


Bonjour,

Avant de commencer à lire cet fanfictions je voulais remercier plusieurs personnes. Mon correcteur Argie Angelus qui à passer quelque bonne heure à relire mon histoire et supporter mon côté chiante qui cherchait toujours la petite bête.

Si cette fanfic est publier c'est aussi grâce à Anthox Colaboy (oui oui vous ne rêver pas ^^) et son adorable communauté de viewers. Ma fanfic à été présenter durant un live avec sa communauté parce que j'hésitais beaucoup avant de le lui dire. Et ils ont rigolés, ils m'ont dit qu'il ne réagirait pas mal et que ça le ferait même rire. Et effectivement, il as rigolé aussi. J'étais toute gênée mais aussi un peu fière d'une certaine manière. Grâce à lui, grâce à sa communauté je vous présente cet histoire. Parfois il en faut peu pour vaincre sa timidité et parfois il suffit de trouver des gens gentil. Je sais que ça à l'air totalement stupide comme réaction mais c'est ce que je ressens. Alors merci beaucoup beaucoup à sa communauté qui a été si gentille avec moi. Et un énorme merci à Anthox.

Si jamais vous vous demander d'où viens l'image de l'histoire et bien j'en suis l'auteur ^^ on y voit (de droite à gauche) Absol, Anthox et Gibs. Bon ce n'est pas le plus beau dessin et je dois faire des progrès mais je me suis éclaté à le faire. Voili voilou

Bien entendu je respecte les vidéaste présent dans cet fanfictions et s'ils désir la suppression de celle ci je le ferais. Elle retournera dans les tréfonds de mon ordinateur. Allez je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Minuit. Le live s'était fini plus tôt, demain la journée était chargée. Il fuma une dernière cigarette, jeta un coup d'œil à Twitter, vérifia son programme de tournage. Tout était parfait. Il est l'heure de dormir, pensa Anthox. Il éteint son ordi et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand son tél sonna. Un sms.

Absol :

Salut tu as finis ton live en avance, ça tombe bien, est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on parle sur Skype ? Je dois te parler d'un truc.

00h05

Anthox :

Laisse moi 5min j'arrive

00h07

Absol :

Pourquoi t'es à poil ?

00h09

Anthox :

T'es con. j'arrive je te dis

00h12

Anthox se rassit à son bureau, ralluma son ordi et appela Absol. La fenêtre Skype s'ouvrit sur un Absol tout souriant. Avec humour, Anthox ne put s'empêcher de lui balancer une petite pique.

\- Alors Joker qu'est-ce que tu me veux à cette heure-ci ?

\- C'était pour te prévenir que Gibs et moi on venait te voir dans quelques jours. Et on voulait savoir si ça te poserait un problème ?

\- Dans quelques jours, c'est pas assez précis.

\- Lundi ?

\- Mmm non je n'ai rien de prévu. Bah écoute ouais, ça me ferait super plaisir que vous veniez. Comme ça je pourrai présenter Biscotte à Gibs, hahaha.

\- Ah oui ce cher Biscotte, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

\- De quoi ? Que Biscotte est mon jouet sexuel préféré ?

\- Tu n'en loupes pas une pour dire des conneries toi.

\- Tu me connais non ?

\- Bon plus sérieusement mmh comment formuler ça…

\- Crache le morceau je ne vais pas te bouffer, rigola Anthox.

\- Juste pour savoir… Tu réagirais comment si deux mecs étaient amoureux de toi ?

Anthox manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa clope. Il regarda dubitativement Absol, cherchant dans son regard une pointe d'ironie ou même de moquerie. Rien. Un silence gênant commença à s'installer. Absol décida de couper court.

\- Je déconne décrispe toi un peu. Bon il est tard, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit Anthox colle à bois.

La fenêtre Skype s'éteint sans aucune réaction de la part Anthox suite au sobriquet « colle à bois ». Car oui, il détestait qu'on l'appelle colle à bois. Un moment de flottement s'installa dans son appartement. Comme si la dernière question d'Absol avait été imaginée. _Ça_ tournait déjà à plein régime dans sa petite tête. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier puis se murmura.

\- Je suis fatigué… Absol plaisantait, oui c'est sûrement ça.

Anthox partit dormir. Tandis que de l'autre côté de l'ordi, Absol soupirait. Il posa sa tête sur son bureau. Derrière lui, assis sur un canapé une voix s'éleva dans la pièce pour le rassurer.

\- Ça va ?

\- Tu me le demandes ? T'as vu sa tronche, imagine un peu quand on essayera de lui parler en face.

\- Allez ne désespère pas. Et puis on joue aussi à la roulette russe.

\- Comment ça ? dit-il en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Bah, toi et moi on s'est mis d'un commun accord que si Anthox choisissait l'un de nous, l'autre resterait notre pote.

\- Tu sais Gibs… Je me demande si c'est pas un peu malsain cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on prend Anthox pour une de ces ridicules bachelorettes. Regarde on complote dans son dos. Toi tu l'aimes et moi je l'aime aussi. On a décidé de ne pas se prendre le chou pour celui qui sera choisi. Mais au final lui annoncer tout ça de but en blanc… Bah je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Et on baise ensemble t'as oublié, rit Gibs.

\- Sérieux ? Tu voulais vraiment qu'on rajoute ça à l'équation ?

\- Absol, je comprends ton point de vue et je suis même d'accord avec toi mais…

\- Mais ? insista Absol

\- Mais ça me tue de rien pouvoir lui dire. Toi et moi c'est que du sexe, bon j'avoue avoir craqué sur toi en premier mais… Mais Anthox, bah c'est un peu la sucrerie interdite.

\- Alors déjà deux choses… De une, tu as sérieusement craqué sur moi à un moment ? Et de deux, Anthox, une sucrerie ?! Non, mais tu t'entends ?

\- Oh joue pas ta prude, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ? Quand tu mates son cul t'arrêtes pas de te pincer les lèvres, moi au moins j'ai aucune honte à l'avouer. Et oui, j'ai craqué sur toi à un moment, que veux-tu, t'es un mec très attirant.

\- Gibs… Faut vraiment que tu saches sur quel pied danser, moi j'ai du mal à te suivre.

\- Mmm alors faudrait que je t'apprenne à danser ? sourit-il sadiquement

\- Gibs, tu me fais peur à sourire comme ça…

Gibs se leva et attrapa le poignet d'Absol, puis l'emmena dans la chambre. Dans un violent mouvement, il le jeta sur le lit. Absol connaissait l'appétit de Gibs, mais parfois il était un tout petit peu sauvage. Tel une panthère, allant à sa proie Gibs se mit au-dessus de lui. Absol posa ses mains sur son torse à la fois pour le repousser un peu et aussi pour le peloter. Gibs se pencha à son oreille puis lui murmura :

\- Qui te dit que je ne joue pas ? Qui te dit que le mec que je veux vraiment ce n'est pas toi ? Anthox serait un plus mais toi…

\- Gibs sérieusement tu me fous la trouille qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je…

Coupant court à ses bavardages qui devenaient inutiles à son goût, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Absol avait peur du traitement qui lui était réservé ce soir mais… Cet homme le rendait dingue. Son corps le réclamait. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur et plus les mains de Gibs se baladaient, plus il avait envie de lui. Absol chercha le regard de Gibs dans la pénombre, il réussit à saisir son visage puis lui murmura :

\- S'il te plaît, sois doux… Tu peux être parfois…

\- Oui ? demanda Gibs.

\- Tu peux être parfois un peu violent…

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier mon petit Absol...

\- Tu m'énerves… soupira Absol.

Gibs expira un petit rire avant de mordre dans la nuque de celui-ci. Absol serra les dents face à cette douleur tout en serrant Gibs. Lapant le petit filet de sang qui en coula, il n'attendit pas plus avant de dévêtir Absol. Mettant à nu ce bel éphèbe, il descendit vers ses tétons qu'il mordilla avec délicatesse. A la fois doux et brutal dans ses caresses, il dominait entièrement le corps de son partenaire qui en réclamait toujours plus. Absol palpait son corps recouvert de tissu, il décida qu'il ne devait plus être le seul nu. Il enleva le tee-shirt de Gibs qui n'opposa aucune résistance : après tout que ce soit Absol ou lui, il ne comptait pas rester habillé. Absol déposait des baisers tendres et aimants sur le torse de Gibs, faisant même quelques petits suçons. Gibs passa à l'étape supérieure en ôtant le reste de ses vêtements. Il attrapa le préservatif sur la table de nuit. Retourna Absol sans aucune préparation, il le pénétra. Absol poussa un hurlement, même s'il était habitué cela restait douloureux. Gibs n'était pas un homme cruel alors il lui laissa quelques minutes pour s'habituer avant de commencer les mouvements de va et vient. Absol haletait puis dans un souffle, dit à Gibs de continuer. Gibs commença donc ses coups de butoir toujours plus violents prenant également le membre chaud et dur d'Absol. Il effectua des mouvements lents pour faire souffrir de plaisir ce cher Absol. La jouissance arriva rapidement. Absol fut le premier à jouir put se fut à Gibs de se libérer. Il tenait les hanches d'Absol puis se retira délicatement et s'étala à ses côtés. Absol se colla à son torse moite de sueur et ils s'endormirent ensemble.

Les jours passèrent assez rapidement jusqu'au lundi en question. Anthox avait tourné comme un lion en cage par rapport à la phrase énigmatique d'Absol. C'est limite, si ça ne le hantait pas mais une autre question vint. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se tourmenter pour un truc aussi con ? Après tout qu'importe qu'il soit des mecs ou non, c'était déjà faire preuve de courage de l'avouer à quelqu'un, sachant qu'ils pourraient se prendre un râteau. Il essayait de relativiser mais plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à se douter du sens caché. Et si les deux hommes en question étaient Absol et Gibsy. Et si c'était eux ? Que devrait-t-il faire ? Même s'il se fichait du sexe de la personne, qu'en serait-t-il d'un ami ? Comment réagir face à un ami qui nous dit qu'il nous aime ? Anthox était en train de tourner en rond presque à en devenir dingue. Jusqu'au moment où on sonna à la porte. Tellement obnubilé par les questions qui le taraudaient, cette sonnette le fit sursauter. Il se dirigea, presque tremblant, vers la porte de l'appartement. Ouvrant à Gibs et Absol qui étaient heureux de le voir. Anthox les salua puis les emmena dans le salon. Une certaine tension s'installa entre les trois amis. Anthox partit chercher des bières puis commença la discussion.

\- Alors que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Bah… commença Absol.

\- Ah non Absol ne compte pas sur moi. Je te laisse tout balancer.

Absol balança un regard assassin à Gibs comme pour lui signifier : merci, je te retiens pour cet abondon. Voyant ce petit regard, Anthox fit mine de pas l'avoir vu pour poser une question. De manière naturelle malgré cette tension.

\- Okay… Il y a un problème les gars ?

\- Écoute Anthox depuis qu'on se connait, je te considérais comme un ami et… bafouilla Absol

\- Euh … ouais … et ?

\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Eh bien depuis quelque temps, j'ai… J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Anthox s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière et regarda Absol qui avait un regard sincère. Il baissa rapidement les yeux puis murmura de façon inintelligible.

\- Absol je… Je sais pas quoi dire … dit Anthox en mettant sa main derrière la tête, de façon un peu gênée, par la nouvelle très surprenante d'Absol.

\- Gibs, tu vas me laisser tout seul dans ma galère ? insista Absol en fixant Gibs.

\- Oula, moi j'en ai juste après ton cul, Anthox c'est une sucrerie de plus.

\- Euh je suis là… tenta de dire Anthox.

\- Tu fais vraiment chier Gibs, cria Absol. Et maintenant on fait comment ? T'as vu sa tronche ?

\- Moi j'ai la solution, sourit Gibs

Sans prévenir Gibs choppa Anthox, il le souleva sur son épaule comme si c'était une plume puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son hôte. Il fit signe à Absol de les suivre. Arrivé dans la chambre jetant Anthox sur son lit. Il déboucla sa ceinture puis le regarda avec appétit. Anthox recula comme un jeune puceau et supplia :

\- Gibs… Tu… Tu seras gentil d'oublier ta pensée tout de suite…

\- Finalement tu fais ta chaudasse dans tes vidéos mais tu es aussi farouche qu'une demoiselle. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un homme, lança-t-il en retirant sa ceinture puis la faisant claquer, histoire de faire rappel à une des vidéos d'Anthox.

L'attrapant par l'épaule Absol lui ordonna :

\- Arrête ! Tu le fais flipper.

\- Ah oui ? Regarde, dit-il en pointant le pantalon d'Anthox.

Effectivement Anthox qui se disait réfractaire à cette attaque de Gibs avait une jolie bosse sur son jean qui visiblement devenait serré. Absol le regarda puis s'assit à côté de lui, en lui caressant le visage.

\- On ne te fera pas de mal mais ton corps semble... Nous réclamer, ponctua-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser faire ? Je suis plus doux que Gibs, chuchota doucement Absol.

Anthox regarda Absol, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il réfléchit, et n'écoutant que sa pulsion qui l'habitait, Anthox se jeta sur les lèvres d'Absol. Surpris par ce geste, il recula puis lui dit :

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, affirma Anthox.

\- Gibs tu attends, ordonna Absol.

\- Génial, et c'est encore moi qui m'assois sur la béquille. Par contre je vous préviens je me fous à poil, lança-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Oui vas-y… dit Absol puis, se retournant vers Anthox, il lui murmura. N'aie pas peur.

Absol posa sa main sur le torse d'Anthox pour l'allonger. Il lui retira sa chemise puis commença à embrasser son corps frêle mais néanmoins musclé. Il lui mordillait les tétons ce qui fit pousser un petit cri à Anthox. Ce qui ravissait les oreilles d'Absol. Il descendit vers son pantalon qu'il déboutonna délicatement d'une main, puis prit entre ses dents, le petit zip de la fermeture éclair et la descendit. Comme par honte Anthox se cacha le visage avec son avant-bras. En enlevant le boxer de celui-ci révélant le membre dressé du petit brun, il commença par le lécher de haut en bas. Anthox haletait, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle sensation. Par la suite, Absol excité de voir Anthox sans souffle et en extase pris son membre à pleine bouche, faisant de rapide va et vient tout en le mordillant parfois. Gibs s'impatientait de ces préliminaires longuets. Absol retira ses lèvres du pénis d'Anthox puis enleva entièrement le reste de ses vêtements. Il commença à le préparer. Anthox n'était pas habitué à cette pratique et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Une fois prêt selon Absol, il demanda un préservatif puis commença la pénétration. Anthox hurlait de cette sensation de douleur mêlée à du plaisir était géniale. Une fois en lui Absol, se retint de faire des va et vient pour ne pas le brusquer. Il fit signe à Gibs qui se réjouit de se joindre à cette sauterie. Il saisit un préservatif puis agrippa les fesses d'Absol et le pénétra. Absol détestait ne pas être préparé mais avec Gibs, il fallait rapidement s'y habituer. Ensemble ils commencèrent une série de va et vient en rythme, en emplissant la pièce de cris de plaisir. Anthox sentait en lui Absol, c'était étrange mais si bon. Anthox ne voulait pas que cette sensation s'arrête. Glapissant à chaque coup de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Jusqu'au point d'orgasme qui arriva. Et à l'unisson, ils jouirent.

Chacun s'affala autour du dépucelé. Essayant de reprendre leurs souffles, Anthox venait de faire l'expérience d'une partie à trois géniale avec deux potes qui à présent était aussi un peu ses amants. Il se trouvait au milieu de ses deux hommes musclés qui le regardaient avec des yeux emplis de plaisir et prêts à recommencer. Il leur sourit en faisant signe, qu'il avait aimé et qu'il était prêt pour un second round. Après tout, peu importe que l'on soit un homme ou une femme, le sexe est un plaisir qu'on partage avec alchimie. Cela ne se prévoit pas, cela se ressent, cela se vit.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cet fanfictions vous aura plus et j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et ou je pourrais m'améliorer. Je vous dit à la prochaine dans une autre fanfic.

P.S: je reposte l'intégralité du cet OS parce qu'il a été corrigé par la douce et adorable Milleseptcent, qui à du s'arracher les cheveux en voyant mes fautes ^^ je te remercie énormément pour cet merveilleuse correction.

A pluch les amis


End file.
